Mattra Rosuto
'Mattra' is a member of the Crossover Avengers. Only 18 years old, He is blind, and uses sound to "map" the area around him. He has a scar vertically across his right eye. Even though that was not what made him blind, unknowing persons sometimes imply it. He is about 5"5, He has bright red hair, that is mixed with orange, for some reason this is natural to him. Mattra's usual clothing includes a long red coat that hangs about his ankles. The sleeves are longer than needed, and fall past his hands. The jacket has gold tendril patterns that run up the left arm, and across the chest. Mattra wears a black turtleneck long sleeved underneath it, and plain black pants that are tucked into black boots. 'Abilities' Other than his ability of "Echolocation", Mattra can create barriers, walls, and weapons from the energy around him. Mattra has had this ability for mostly all of his life, so he knows his limits and his abilities well. The way that he uses his ability is when fighting, Mattra uses his mind to channel the energy of the living things around him, to create the object or walls that he wants. Though this ability is useful, it take a toll on him, and some of the things around him. For example, in order to make a strong barrier, he needs the energy of more than just himself, the more living things around/ near him, the stronger the energy. one of the three downfalls of this ability, is that if he comes in contact with a person, he will steal their energy unwillingly. Using the energy takes a toll on his body, and he would have to rest if using it too long. The worst downfall is that it is slowly killing him. The longer he holds a barrier, and the larger it is, the more time he loses on his lifespan. 'Personality' Mattra is calm most of the time, he prefers to keep to himself and formulates plans in his head easily and decides to act on them before asking (or warning) his teammates. Mattra isn't strong and relies on his allies for support because of his blindness. He also isn't much of a fighter and will only enter combat when he has too - at most other times he is at the edge of the fight, protecting his comrades from some of his.. plans. despite his colorful demeanor he can be somewhat pessimistic and sometimes gloomy. Mattra can be seen often expressing that he's "having a bad day" then muttering quietly "Only one of many" Relationships His relationships outside of the team is slim to nothing. he rarely ever leaves the base, if really only on missions. Mattra feels some (if not small) connection to the others, and talks more to Raiden and Prince over the rest of the team. though he is distant and keeps himself separate from the missions, he is nice to everyone, except the enemy. 'Background' Mattra lived with his mother, his father, and his sister Annabelle. He was the older of the two siblings, so he always had a protective demeanor around his beloved sibling. She was small and fragile, shy and always clung to her older brother like a lost kitten. Annabelle was his most treasured thing, until he lost her, and lost them all. Mattra was only a small child when he lost his family. The small town he lived at, was struck by war. In the middle of the fight, Mattra was struck by the enemy, blinding him forever. torn by the loss of his parents, he and his sister were all alone. it was at that time he had acquired his powers, so he and Annabelle where safe. until she got sick. he couldn't help her, so he had to leave her at the hospital by the doctors order. Mattra never saw her again. years past, and the blind boy, figured out how to use his powers to the fullest, while searching for his lost treasure. He met the Crossover avengers about one year ago, and was one of the starting members, despite the fact he wasn't there for the first fight, he still hopes he is still a member of the team.